Switched
by Novel Reverie
Summary: When the members of the Institute get gender switched and have to figure out how to live with their new bodies, hilarity ensues while the looming threat of Mortmain while the Institute is distracted prepares to make a move.
1. Chapter 1

~Switched~

"Oh God..." Tessa said, her voice husky and deeper than its usual musically soprano tone. She looked at herself in the mirror, her long dark hair now hung slightly beneath her ears. Her figure more masculine then before the morning before. She looked up and down her frame, realizing that, No this was not a dream and that yes, she was nowly a... Boy. Her face still looked more or less the same, though now with a slight shadow of stubble. She pinched her arm hard trying fruitlessly to wake up from her "dream".

Will busted into her room from the hallway dressed in a pink night gown, his eyes crazed and his silky black hair now waving down to his waist. His masculine build still intact, he looked like a massive body builder who's gender was questionable. The sight of Will Herondale, in a dress, with a corset in hand, made Tessa fall out laughing on the ground. "Oh gosh Will! Look at yourself! That dress you look terrible!" Tessa cried holding her stomach in laughter. "Oh thank you bloody much! Now," he said, "how in the hell do you work this bloody corset!" The lipstick he had applied to his lips now smudged all across his chin and cheeks made it even harder to keep a straight face looking at him. "Go ask Jessie you crazy boy woman thing!" Tessa said as she finally stopped laughing. "Oi, thanks Tess!" Will said angrily. Adjusting his breasts, slamming the door then stalking out of the room.

~O~

Jessamine woke up hoping to stare at her perfect petite face for the majority of the morning. When she got around to completing this task she saw her face in the mirror then she screamed. Will hearing this cry and mistakenly thinking it was a Banshee grabbed a Seraph blade and ran into her room. "WILL! LOOK AT ME! I'M A BLOODY FREAK! I'M...T'M. A... A BOY!" she screamed pulling on the short strands of her hair sobbing. Will laughed and asked her as Tessa had instructed, "How do you put on this corset?" smirking with every moment of a destroyed Jessamine. "Will you insensitive nuisance! Get out! Right now!" Jessamine demanded. Will happy to oblige left the room to go locate Jem. Jessamine still crying into the floor curled into fetal position to weep her troubles away.

* * *

**So? What do you think of Chapter 1? Leave a review please, I'll try to respond to them all! :D I know this chapter is short, but I plan to put up another VERY soon, its just that right now I'm a bit too lazy to type anymore... ALSO, sorry for any errors. This IS my first story and I don't have a Beta, so... Hope you enjoy :) I'll hopefully put up another chapter tomorrow. :DD**


	2. Chapter 2

Henry looked down at his figure, "Smashing! Absolutely smashing! I am gorgeous; men will swoon at my beauty." He proclaimed whilst striking poses and making faces into the mirror. His ginger hair now fell down to his mid-back in curling strands while his tall gangly build stayed intact, making him a beautiful woman. Or at least, so he thought. He decided he should try to at least look the part of a woman not in trousers and a button-up shirt but with a dress! He dared not ask Jessamine or Tessa, so he decided on one of Charlottes.

When he pulled out the dress and attempted to push himself into the petite neck line, Charlotte woke up to find her husband trying to fit into her dresses. "Henry? What in the angles name are you doing?" she shouted, realizing her voice was masculine and that now... She was a boy too. "Yes darling?" Henry called from the fabric of the dress he was finally getting his head into. "Oh, and by the way you can call me... Henrietta! Yes yes I do quite like the sound of that..." he finished finally getting his head through the dress. He proceeded to put his arms into the sleeves a less difficult challenge he hoped. Charlotte thoroughly dumbfounded walked out of the room to see how everyone else was doing with this... Predicament.

Henry finally got the dress on though the size was too small; it barely brushed down beneath his mid thigh. Not a problem to him though, let the men fall in love! Unable to find any shoes, using his technological genius, he glued 2 right shoes of Charlottes together and 2 left shoes. Then, he glued his foot into the shoes. So they wouldn't fall off of course! Content with his appearance in the mirror again he decided to do something with his hair. Seeing as how it was curly he decided he should make a bun. Curls always looked nice in buns. At least for Jessamine. Trying to twist it up on his head became a fruitless thing, so he yet again used the glue to stick the coil in place. "Beautiful!" he proclaimed at his handy work. "Werk it gurl!" he said to his reflection as he struck another pose and made duck face into the mirror.

~O~

Will continued looking for Jem down the Institute corridors. Too many of them if you asked him. Jem could be anywhere by now. Though, he knew that most likely wasn't the case. He continued on to the hallway where Jem and Tessa's rooms were. Hoping he would be the good boy he was and be in his room. Will opening the door, saw a sleeping Jem, decided to come back later. He kept going down corridors going wherever his feet took him. He ended up in front of a door so he opened it. In the bedroom stood a 4 foot tall little girl, or so he thought.

"Hello? Uhm, who are you? How'd you get into the institute?" Will demanded. "Six-Pence for a daisy?" came the gruff response. Striking fear into the heart of Will Herondale. Six-Fingered Nigel. "Oh not you oooh no. Not you Can't be you. How'd you get in? My goodness get out right now you little... demon!" Will said his voice quick with fear for the little girl standing in the center of the room. Slamming the door he ran out, scared of the creature that resided in that room. "Jem! Jem Jem Jem!" He screamed trying to get his friends attention. "What do you want creature?" Jem snarkily responded "Oh wait sorry I shouldn't be mean." Quickly changing the way he acted starting to speak softly like an injured kitten. "What?" Will asked then the thought struck him, Jem had become a woman, but a crazy psychotic woman. "uh nevermind Jem, I'll see you around..." will sputtered out before turning to leave. " Don't you go like that Mister! Oh no no no! Get over here right now! You never care about me anymore, it's always oh too busy another Shax demon but no! Not this time today you buy me flowers and candy and give me hugs and cuddle me!" Jem pouted. Will ran, as fast as his heel clad legs would carry him away from the crazy woman.

* * *

**OK, here is chapter 2! Thanks for the sweet reviews made me want to work on this chapter even more! Also, I don't have a beta reader, so please forgive my mistakes. Thanks! :D Review if you feel like it another chapter will come soon! **


	3. Chapter 3

Charlotte ran down the Institute hallway looking for the others to have a meeting. Looking for Sophie, she ran into Jem, tackling him to the floor. "BOOOOOY! OH NO YOU DID NOT JUST KNOCK ME OVER JEM IS NOT GONNA STAND FOR THIS!" Charlotte decided to just stare dumbfounded in the direction of Jem. His already frail body looked frailer. His silvery hair now shone like moonlight as it cascaded down his shoulders. "Wait, no- I am, GWYNIVERE! Not Jem, that rinky-dink old name, I need something new. Something amazing. Gwynivere was perfection, feminine yet strong the majestic beauty river-beated through the room projecting strength. I AM THE ALL MIGHTY GWYNIVERE! THOU SHALL BOW DOWN AT MY FEET!" Jem proclaimed. stomping his foot down on Charlotte's chest and throwing his arms to the sky. "Ok ok Jem, stop your hurting me!" Charlotte said pushing his foot off of her. Jem started crying as he realized he had no control over his subjects. "Why won't you just do what I say? It'd make it so much easier." Jem weeped into the floor. Charlotte wide eyed look at the sight in front of her then slowly walked out of the room.

~O~

Will saw Charlotte slowly walking away from the sight of Jem calling for Tessa. "Charlotte uhm... What happened to Gwynivere?" Will said intending to make Charlotte mad with the use of the fake names. "DEAR GOD! NOT YOU TOO!" Charlotte shouted at Will. Will smiled smugly too himself as he picked up the corset he had tied around his chin as a Stetson. "How do you work this Charlotte?" he asked angelically. Batting his now longer eye lashes towards her. Charlotte looked at him angrily then said, "Shouldn't you know how? You've spent enough time taking them off the poor women in the brothels." She smiled sweetly toward him. Will angrily looked at her and stalked off in the opposite direction. Then, in the darkest shadow of the Institute, 2 glowing eyes stared back at him. "Six-pence for a daisy?" the gruff voice asked. "It's not that steep a price, and you know it Will Herondale." Nigel said demonically. "That's Miss Herondale to you!" Will cried offended at the use of his Christian name by such a demonic- little-man–woman-creature-thing. Will swished his skirts to the side as he turned away from Nigel. Nigel decided this was his chance to attack. Pulling a daisy out of his basket, he slowly ripped off each of the petals, thus revealing a knife in the stem. Nigel then quickly ran up to Will and started choking him with his corset. Will prepared for this, removed the corset from his neck, wrapped Nigel in it, then stuck the knife into the ground keeping both Nigel and the corset in place. Will finally figured out how to use one.

~O~

Henry strutted down the road in his too small dress shaking his hips as he went. "Hey boys aren't I gorgeous?" giving them suggestive winks as he went. Most of the men stared mouth agape at the horrendous sight they saw before them. A blood curdling yell broke the silence Henry had obtained, "Its ok boys, I know my beauty can be scream inducing." he said nonchalantly. Walking towards the Devil's Tavern to show off his beauty to all who were willing to watch.

~O~

Tessa stood in her room contemplating what she would do about being a boy now. It's not like she could just put on a dress and everything would be fine. She stood up and put on the shadow hunter gear she used to train in. Though it was much too small for her larger build now. realizing her problem, she went to find Will, Gabriel, or Jem too see if she could borrow some fitting clothes. Walking to Gideon's room where Gabriel was staying while he visited, she intended to ask for a pair of pants. He was after all, the closest to her in size. As she walked up the stairs to the next floor where his room was located, she realized just how funny it would be if Will or Jem got jealous of her. Now, she had a plan. Laughing giddily to herself she walked towards Gabriel's door. Knocking 3 times she finally heard someone get up to open the door and allow her in. Gabriel stood in front of her, still male even though everyone else was switched. Only residents of the Institute were affected. "Gabriel, I was wondering can I borrow a pair of pants?" tessa asked innocently. Gabriel was absolutely convinced this was Tessa and Will's sick idea of revenge. Slowly he backed up into his closet and passed her a pair of blue jeans. "Oh, and I need a shirt too, it wouldn't be too much trouble I assume?" Tessa asked again. Slower then before Gabriel slowly backed up into the closet and without taking his eyes off of Tessa removed a shirt from the hanger and threw it at her. Catching it she hurried off to change then find the others. This could be fun.

* * *

**Thanks for reading chapter 3, reviews are always welcome! Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Tessa changed into her borrowed clothes from Gabriel, a perfect fit. She smoothed her hair down and entered into the hallway to see a massive hulking figure walking down the corridor. The massive thing took up most of the hall and seemed very Neanderthalic. "Tessa! Is that you?" The thing asked, its voice deeper than any Tessa had ever heard before. "It's me Sophie! I have no idea what's happened to me! Look at me I take up the entire hall, I'm huge and hideous. I look like some sort of gangster!" Sophie shouted. Then she broke down crying. The large jagged scar on Sophie's face was larger then before and all the more gruesome. Though it completed her look, mean vicious and evil. Complete Sophie opposite. Tessa leaned down and rubbed the large back of New-Sophie. Trying to comfort the scared girl. "Well, why don't you do something fun with this… this… Hulk ability! You're a massive rage monster now! You can do ANYTHING!" Tessa proclaimed. "You really think so?" A teary eyed Sophie smiled up at Tessa. Tessa vigorously nodded her head in agreement, sure, what could go wrong?

~O~

Sophie swaggered down the street as she walked to go buy groceries for the Institute. People kept staring at her as Sophie had worried, she began to get very self-conscious and kept looking at her back to see if something was on it. She continued on her way to the market her basket dangling off her exceptionally muscular arm. With glances to other people on her way, she continued.

~O~

Henry stepped into the Devil's Tavern shaking his hips and strutting his "stuff" to the bar. "1 pint please. Shaken, not stirred." He declared to the dumbstruck bartender. "Yea… Get right on tha'." he said to Henry. Henry who had never been to a bar before, realized he had now idea what he just ordered. If it was real or not. He had just jumbled together things he'd heard Will say. In the corner a face stared at Henry in awe of her beauty. (However non-existent it was.) Henry turned around and winked at the person hiding in the shadows. A blush rose up into the face of the short and plump man. He started to walk up to Henry, a childish giggle escaping his lips. "Ello, hun' the name's Nigel. And you Mizz' Pretty Face?" Nigel said a drunken slur overtaking his natural speech. Hadn't Will mentioned a Nigel before? Henry though to himself, Oh well who cares really? "Henrietta, and thank you. I know I'm beautiful!" Henry proclaimed winking again. The people of the bar shot them disgusted looks. "Ugh, nasty 2 people like that?" "Could there be a worse thing?" "I'd rather have demon pox then watch anymore of this." People in the crowd said. Henry and Nigel scooted closer together. The bartender returned to Henry with his drink. "That'll be 2 crowns." the bartender said while returning to scrubbing down the wood as far from the couple as he could get. "Henrietta, you are a gorgeous woman! You are worthy of no-one! Except me of course, my beauty rivals even yours. My six fingers perfect symmetry!" Nigel said getting caught up in his "beauty" as well. "What! Oh no no no! I'm prettier then you! I'm better, smarter, and I have 10 fingers! What you gonna do about that trick?" Henry shouted drawing even more attention and dirty looks towards himself. "I thought you looooved me!" he shouted again, tears forming in his eyes. He drowned his beer in one gulp then threw the glass at Nigel. Hitting him full on, a bar fight started as Henry walked out the door a smug smile on his face.

~O~

Tessa sat down in the Institute's library, soon enough Will would come. He always came. She pulled out a book and waited. "Hello Tessa. Reading as always." Will said non-cholontaly. She knew this took every fiber of his being to stay this way around her. She threw a quick glance at the engagement ring on her left hand. He sat down beside her.

"Is Gabriel in here? Hiding behind the books? I smell you. You dirty rat come out and fight!" Tessa couldn't help but smile at him. So far her plan was working. Will sniffed again this time turning to face Tessa. "Its you! You smell like Gabriel! Are… Are those his clothes?" Will asked suddenly serious. "You could've asked me if you could borrow some… Or Jem, he is your fiancé after all…" Will said his voice down cast. Tessa looked at him with her big silver blue eyes. Not yet silver, not yet blue. "I'm sorry Will… It was just supposed to be a joke." Will's eyes lit up. "Got you Tess! Didn't think I could trick you so easily!" He said laughter making over his face. His eyes were beautiful when he smiled. Though, when was he not? Tessa though to herself forgetting her future wedding. She shook the thoughts from her head and laughed along with Will. Enjoying it while she still could.


End file.
